1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture installed on a passenger vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle door safety warning lamp structure, which combines lighting and warning effects.
2. Related Art
Generally, common passenger vehicles, for example, buses and touring vehicles, park at bus stops or exclusive passenger regions, for passengers to get on and get off the vehicles. Usually, the bus stop or passenger region is arranged on a road shoulder. Unfortunately, when the traffic flow is rather large during the rush hour, the passenger vehicles cannot park approaching the road shoulder, so that the passengers have to get on and off the vehicles across the road where the heavy traffic passes through, which results in potential dangers for the passengers when getting on and off the vehicles. Therefore, an warning sign capable of being unfolded when the vehicle door is opened is disposed on an end edge of a vehicle door of the passenger vehicle, so as to notify other vehicles at the back that the passengers are about to get on and off the vehicle, thereby improving the safety of the passengers when getting on and off the vehicle.
However, when the vehicles are driven at night, the warning sign does not emit light, and most of the warning signs are disposed on a higher position at the end edge of the vehicle door. Thus, under a situation of insufficient lighting rays, the warning sign is useless and loses the warning effect. Furthermore, when getting on and off the passenger vehicles, the passengers must step up or down the steps disposed at the vehicle door. However, in most passenger vehicles, no lighting fixture is disposed at the vehicle door, but the residual light rays of the lighting device within the vehicle are used for lighting. The irradiation direction of the light rays is opposite to the direction of getting off the vehicle, so that the shadows of the passengers shield the steps, which results in another danger when the passengers get on and off the vehicle.
Therefore, the inventor designs a vehicle door safety warning lamp having lighting and warning effects, which combines more than two groups of lighting fixtures with different colors, thereby having both warning and lighting effects, so as to improve the safety of the passengers when getting on and off the vehicles.